


My Perfect Jasper

by Rogue21



Series: The Redemption Of Jasper [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Jasper's backstory and her relationship to Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond Headcanon, Right after Peridot vs Crazy Legs, backstory time!, my own idea of Pink Diamond, references to back to the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wanders through Jasper’s memories in a dream and watches her relive the destruction of Pink Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Perfect Jasper

Steven yawned, it had been an exhausting few days from the Beta Kindergarten, to the moon, and then back to Beta for a monster hunt. He wanted to sleep for a week now that he had time to relax.

“I wish there was more Gem than human in me, then I wouldn’t need so much sleep,” Steven murmured as he drifted off to sleep in his bed. Garnet patted him gently on the head and returned to her room in the temple. Pearl and Amethyst were already in their own rooms and Jasper was lying on the sofa looking up at the ceiling, she didn’t feel like going to the room Greg had built for her, it was nice enough, but Ocean Jasper was floating in the room in an orange bubble and she wasn’t sure about watching the Gem float aimlessly in the air all night. She closed her eyes and tried to think of better times, of better things.

 

As Steven drifted into his dream world he found himself back in the Moon Base but something was different, there were two Ruby soldiers guarding the door and there was someone standing at the end of the room looking out the window. He then saw the doors open and saw Jasper enter, being escorted by two Peridots.

“This must be Jasper’s memories,” Steven murmured to himself, she looked different though her hair was shorter, her clothes different and in the center of her chest was a large pink diamond, and she didn’t seem so confident like usual, rather she seemed quite anxious. Her regular smirk was replaced by a solemn look, her eyes bright.

“My Diamond, this is the Jasper recently unearthed from Beta,” one of the Peridots said.

“Ah yes, Jasper Quartz…leave us, all of you,” Pink Diamond ordered. The guards, the Pink Pearl besides her, and Peridots left leaving Pink Diamond and Jasper alone. Pink Diamond turned around and emerged into the light in the room and Steven gasped, she was tall, with wild mane-like pink hair, a Diamond in the center of her body.

“She’s beautiful,” Steven whispered. Pink Diamond looked down at Jasper and smiled, it was smile similar to Rose, warm and kind, the kind of smile that made you feel safe and loved.

“Turn around, let me look at you,” she said to Jasper. Jasper did so slowly turning around in a circle so Pink Diamond could observe her. The Diamond chuckled at Jasper.

“Oh aren’t you perfect, of all the Gems unearthed in Beta you are absolutely perfect,” she said to Jasper who blushed at the compliment.

“Thank you My Diamond,” Jasper said quietly. Pink Diamond walked to the window and snapped her fingers for Jasper to follow.

“Tell me Jasper what do you see?” Pink Diamond asked.

“I see Earth My Diamond,” Jasper replied as Steven walked up beside her and saw the Earth, it looked beautiful from this view.

“I see our home Jasper, when I was first created my sisters sent me to find a planet and call it the first under the Pink Diamond Authority, and when I stepped onto that planet, do you know what I found?” Pink Diamond asked.

“No, what did you find?” Jasper asked.

“I found humans, beautiful, young humans all learning about the world around them about the planet they called home, and when they saw me, they called me a Goddess, and they gave me many names, and that was when I knew this planet was to be my new home. The first Gems I created, I wanted them to meet the humans to learn more about them so that we could co-exist, that was why I created Rose Quartz, I wanted her to be Earth’s Champion, to protect the humans while I found other homes for my Gems, but…I guess we had different ideas about what it means to call Earth home,” Pink Diamond told her. Steven gasped at what he was learning. Pink Diamond loved Earth and created Rose, his mother, to protect Earth.

“And now she fights against you,” Jasper said.

“She does, she thinks Earth should be free from the Diamonds free from me, but this is my home too, I only wish we could come to a peaceful understanding, too many Gems are being lost to this war,” Pink Diamond said sadly.

“She will not understand, but I do,” Jasper said as she looked at the Earth.

“Jasper, my perfect Jasper, my new Champion, promise me something,” Pink Diamond said.

“Anything My Diamond.”

“Those Gems, the ones from your Kindergarten, the one who were grown here on Earth, they are our family, your family, promise me that you will protect them, this war will do great damage and when this all ends, you will all need each other,” Pink Diamond said.

“I promise My Diamond.”

“My perfect Jasper.” Pink Diamond said before the memory began to change, the Moon Base stayed the same but the images were changing, and now Rose was there, and Eyeball, and Pearl.

“Pearl?” Steven asked in surprise. Jasper was standing in front of Pink Diamond, wielding a battle axe and her helmet, and Rose had her sword and shield, but the blade of the sword was longer with a sharp point, with Pearl standing beside her.

“Rose, we do not need to fight, we can end this war,” Pink Diamond said.

“Earth will never be free so long as you rule it Pink Diamond, leave Earth and this war will end, there are other planets to take, others to call home,” Rose said.

“Earth is my home Rose, you were the Champion, I wanted you to protect it for me,” Pink Diamond pleaded.

“Then protect it by leaving, take the rest of the Gems and leave for Homeworld,” Rose said.

“She will not listen My Diamond, should I fight her?” Jasper asked awaiting her order.

“No Jasper, there must be another way,” Pink Diamond said, Steven looked up at the sadness in the Diamond’s eyes, a sense of weariness on her face.

“There is only one way,” Rose said, she charged as Jasper ran forward but Rose knocked the battle axe out of her hand, as Rose thrusted the sword forward, Jasper suddenly got knocked out of the way and looked to see Rose stab Pink Diamond, Rose’s eyes were wide with shock as the blade went through her body.

“NO!” Jasper yelled as she saw the blade cut near the Gem and a crack started growing.

“I’m sorry, my perfect Jasper,” Pink Diamond said as her Gem shattered and her body dissolved into a bright pink light and the pieces of her broken Gem lay on the ground.

“DIAMOND!” Jasper screamed. Rose dropped the sword in shock, stumbling backwards.

“What have I done?” she muttered looking at Pearl who was frozen.

“You killed her,” Jasper muttered slowly standing up. “YOU KILLED MY DIAMOND!” she screamed seeing the shattered pieces on the ground.

“I didn’t mean to, I never wanted to- oh,” Rose then ran out of the room. Eyeball stood in the corner shaking in shock. Jasper sank to the ground and picked up the pieces of Pink Diamond, and broke down weeping for the leader she had lost.

“Why did you save me, you shouldn’t have saved me!” she sobbed as the memory started to fade away into blackness.

 

Steven awoke suddenly, Rose did shatter Pink Diamond but she never meant to. He got up out of bed to see Jasper still lying on the sofa, her arm covered her eyes and Steven could sense that she was crying. He walked down the steps and over to her.

“You said Rose knocked you out of the way, but it was Pink Diamond who did…she saved you,” Steven said in a low voice. Jasper sat up and looked at Steven.

“No one would believe Pink Diamond got shattered protecting her perfect Jasper, I should have been the one protecting her, why did she push me aside, I could have, and she wouldn’t-,” Jasper couldn’t finish the sentence. It hurt too much to remember. Steven’s eyes welled up feeling Jasper’s pain himself, he hugged her, letting tears fall from his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jasper,” he said.

“I’m sorry too…Rose,” Jasper said. “We should have left, but I made her a promise.”

“And you can still keep it,” Steven assured her. Jasper let Steven go and wiped her eyes.

“But I have nothing, no Diamond, no one, what is a Gem with no Diamond to serve?” she said to him.

“A Crystal Gem, you have me, and Amethyst, and Peridot, and you have Bloodstone too, she cares about you a lot, if you weren’t here she would still be in the bubble room,” Steven said to Jasper.

“You saw the memories, Pink Diamond loved the Earth and she wanted it to be her home, she never let the other Diamonds near it, it was hers,” Jasper said. “Why did she have to do it?”

“When we care about someone, we’ll do anything to protect them, she must have loved you a lot to sacrifice herself for you,” Steven said.

“She did love you,” a voice said from across the room. Jasper and Steven looked to see Pearl standing there. “I could see it in her eyes and the way she pushed you, the way she called perfect…she loved you Jasper,” Pearl said.

“Pearl…” Jasper said as Pearl walked over and played the hologram of the memory from her Gem.

“What happened was horrible, and Rose never forgave herself for it, she never wanted that, she just wanted Earth to be free,” she said to Jasper.

“Could she have fixed her, repaired her Gemstone?” Steven asked.

“I don’t know, when we came back Jasper and the shards were gone, if there had been a chance, she would have tried everything,” Pearl replied. “Rose knew how much Pink Diamond loved you, and I think that’s why she never forgave herself.”

“…I loved her too,” Jasper said lowly. Pearl blinked away a tear and turned away to return to her room.

“Just like I loved Rose,” she whispered and walked back to her room. Steven sighed as the door closed behind Pearl.

“I’m sorry Jasper,” Steven said.

“Don’t apologise Steven, you had no way of knowing all this,” she said patting his head.

“I know that but I feel like I should…are you going to be okay?” Steven asked her. Jasper nodded.

“I’ll be fine, but…I think I need to take a walk…thank you Steven,” she said and stood up and walked to the warp pad. Steven waved to her as she warped away and went back to his bed. So much for sleeping for a week, he was going to need two weeks after that revelation.

 

Jasper arrived at the barn, Lapis and Peridot were sprawled over the sofa in their TV spot sleeping and Bloodstone was still awake, sitting in the grass reading. At the sound of the warp pad she looked up to see Jasper.

“Hey,” she said putting the book down.

“Can we talk?” Jasper asked her.


End file.
